Rogueport Direct Mail
Rogueport Direct Mail, shortened as RDM, is a mail/news service in Rogue Harbor and neighboring places. Mario gains access to RDM after Prof. Reality signs him up for the service, and will receive emails about Rogue Harbor happenings, interviews with various shop owners, and cooking recipes that he can have Zess T make. Here is a compilation of all the RDM messages that Mario receives throughout the game. RDM-Registration ________________________ Direct Mail Testimony ________________________ Mr. MARIO! Thanks for writing Rogueport Direct Mail (RDM). Dear Mr. Reality openly talked to us when you contact us. Our direct mail offers updated and updated information. We hope we enjoy the service? **************************** Posted by Rogueport Restoration Committee **************************** Share RDM Online ________________________ Share RDM Online! ________________________ ROGUEPORT HOXE Add all updates updated. There is already information about other events in the west of Rogueport. To stop for a short time he led to violence, the Change of Change of Pianta Pianta (5 years) to suspect that Pianta, the high price of Goomfrey (30 years), the alarmist Pianta Changer, unfortunately. The room had to be closed temporarily. The victim moved saying: "Whatever my earthquake, I am a machine I do not feel pain in a recent interview ..." GO TO ADDRESS! Get all the hot news from all hot spots that are warmer in every corner of the world. The Petalburg ticket, which should not be lost for the last 20 years, has been talked about the shops of the city: it was believed that a friendly owner of the stores was the most eligible BS in the city of Niffer T., But it is secretly in love with the owner! Wise and sellers, "Just live once, so enjoy it, now it's a good T Niff store," he said. COOKING FOR ROCKETS Are you interested in the kitchen, but do not know x'informa cooking? Try the suggestions of our boss! Today delicious recipe: Holy Shrooms! Just your mushrooms, and surpass them for dinner! EDITOR NOTICE We hope to enjoy the most important RDM theme! You can look forward to the next issue of the near future! **************************** Published by Rogueport Restoration Committee **************************** RDM version 2 ________________________ RDM version 2 ________________________ ROGUEPORTI today Old Inn sapo Solved! It turned out that after settling in our hotel, Toadsworth (60) used to be in Zess T. (55 years old). Zory Zory was surprised when she heard: "What happens when I spend time with my little shot?" This ability as an open comment has the eyes and ears fixed on the situation. MARKET REPORTERS! Are we focusing on this week? Big Pungent Tree Shop! Pugent's user-friendly philosophy is, "Money and money are unstable, easy to go, easy to walk, do you know?" He understands why his business is not stronger: "We are very mysterious, but worth all good treasures!" RDM Reader also has a special offer: "I give you 15 minutes more memory points!" KITCHEN KITCHEN Today's tasty recipe: Spice Soup! Hot fireworks in hot water and... Presto! You're ready! First complete boiling for children! ANNUAL REPORT We are working for RDMren night liberation Will be 3 soon. **************************** Launched by the Rogue Harbor Reform Committee **************************** RDM version 3 ________________________ RDM version 3 ________________________ ROUNDGE ROGUEPORT Noon For the first time in ten years, excessive revelation began as a suspicious event caused by professional activities. Size (18) pictures in a room reserved for express staff and local singers. "I understand how many people are on the train, but we have security and security to support them!" The coach is scared. Young people were first released with a warning. ...this time. COMMUNISM This week we are focusing on the Glitzville Sales Store! Even if they have never had an impact on many customers, such as a nearby chimney, the owner will understand that their store is available day after day! In an interview, he took the owner of a pile of dog farmer who paid our driver and said: "Who needs a hot pot will give you everything he wants for 10 cents!" We are happy to announce that they are not injured. It's clear that people in Ville Glitz know how to roll their rusks. SECTION FOR ROOKIES Hey, let's go! A flexible straw course today is a recipe for fresh juice! Mix the syrup from the honey until you get comfortable and enjoy the fruit! Try to start the morning sun down to the right! NO more I founded people! Wait until you see the next great song! **************************** Posted by Ban Tuyet Rogueport **************************** Issues ________________________ Issues ________________________ ROGUEPORT DANAS Dusk, Today Goomez (40 years), while behind the pitch in the flowers, sleep is known and a serious warning was issued by the authorities. Goomez is asked to comment on "Yes, I really love flowers and sleep, and before I knew it was in my mouth... I'm so shy". Burgers of the respondents, Rogue Port, died to promote flowers aversion. GO SHOPPING REPORTER! This time we are introducing the Twilight Store! At work, touch the screen in the store waiting for a spouse, but do not let the cube class go bad! "Go and smile with my wife!" "The seller's seller says." I have a lifetime and not a big city for teeth to change! "Well, those who doubt to be eternal love? Of course, no protocols. We go to craftsmen for more traffic, but unfortunately, words can not be printed here... But we learn from small projects that each RDM reader sells two points! Show this screen in just 15 minutes to get only two points for each purchase! DRY RUSSIA All right, my neophytes are for today's intermediate recipe! The dish is a healthy salad... Never cut leaves and torture tables, mix them together and that's it! Great for the food! NOTE REDUCTION Is all this today? Another interesting problem quickly checks your inbox. **************************** Published by Rogueport Restoration Board **************************** Question 5 RDM ________________________ Question 5 RDM ________________________ ROGUEPORT HOXE The 25-year-old local mystic Merluvlee was taken to hospital today, followed by an annoying fan base. In any case, Merluvlee, a hospital spokesman, said that Shanghai's eight peanut butter suffered somewhat more severe than the wild digestive tract deaths. Divine Obdivíc screams that "the power of his plow is full of steaks," but can not make the reporter unable to predict the stomachs in the first place... TRADE REPRESENTATIVES! Let's go to Keelhaul Galleria! We are proud to see the business spirit that has led to the release of the free divinity. "I did not want to do anything I've ever done," says evil toys and a former fighter. Call Me Invincible Store Manager, "I'm 100% Serious, Print It". We want to make every effort to make both the carpet and the carpet cut. The ROCURI TIPS Listen to the newcomers, because there is another recipe for temporary use here! Today's Cube is a unique peach paste! Peach peach, mix cake, mix and bake added! Try this one teenager... NODE OF EDUCATION Thank you for reading the best nasty roots! Check out the following problem! **************************** Posted by Rogueport **************************** RDM Issue 6 ________________________ RDM Issue 6 ________________________ ROGUEPORT TODAY When the unknown buyer (30 years) was detained by the port authorities when he tried to fly a light blue light aircraft. After several tense moments, the government created spicy spices and then the businessman was released. Our RDM reporters were surprised by the following unpublished statements: "Get a hot sauce, get people!" COURT'S DECISION GO! The store would like to offer the luxury of a lion Reproduced Express. This unique self-catering shop from an independent order is worth it, but perhaps the idyllic landscape that flies your tears wallet! Tell them careless seller: "Come, be rich or not in our light!" Announced two point sales for all RDM readers! Just show this screen for 15 minutes and double your purchase! Cook Until Boiling This is annoying! Did you finally make it to the league? Today is an older football game. Today we have paint paste. Cook the pasta at the ideal time to crush and carefully stir the tooth and ink sauce. Perfect! Available freely in the afternoon, afternoon, afternoon. COMMENTS ON COMPONENTS Can you believe my dear readers? Next song will be the last! Do not miss it! **************************** Publisher: Rogueport Recovery Committee **************************** Latest RDM Version! ________________________ Latest RDM Version! Special Final Version ________________________ Today is ROGUEPORT In a surprising series of events local authorities have reported that Zess T. (55) gave Harpoen de Flabio (25 years) a hook at the end of the afternoon. Our research could have caused the weak figures such as Zess Tarens anger, because the gourmet ingredients were heavier in spring, Flavio built a two-day adventure marathon in the garden. The sea While Flavio is recovering due to temporary loss, Zess T. approached Pit Talentscout, a beautiful Don Goombatti. "I think the boy looks at it, we will make the world a storm." said Goombatti. Shipping NAVEIRA! Did we make a special deal with western climbers Claudia Fahr this week? All the shops are so cold that they froze the counter... I'm just kidding! As we went to the smiley store, the sweet little fairy who showed us some interesting awards, said: "This place is great, hot weather, come back! The interior is very cold, but people that I did not see below and see! COCHIO FOR MACHINERY This is the last piece for visitors! Just make sure you laugh at your face, our latest recipe is a cake! Simulate just a few minutes soup soup and let her bunny...and soon! Dry the mixture before mixing and make a cake. Eat something you love! NOTE REDUCTION That is dear reader! Last edition! Here we are in the RDM office and we can work hard to get the best news and functions! We will be able to learn again... Maybe before you think! (Illumination going out...) **************************** Posted by Rogueport Recovery Committee **************************** Category:Meta